Mysterious
by AlexistheEliatrope
Summary: a real world to world of wakfu story, first ever published, at least by me A girl and her sister were transported into the world of twelve, but they don't know why or how. This follows the path of the episodes and will often skip over numerous at a time. Two oc. Alexis(oc)xyugo and Serenity(oc)xAdamai WARNING: CONTAINS EXTREME FLUFFINESS
1. Chapter 1

First fanfic I've ever published, so don't blame me if it's bad. I'm still figuring out how this works.

**Chapter one**

"ugh,my head" I groan. I sit up and find myself in a patch of grass next to a dirt road. I look around and see a purple blob next to me and I inch closer to try and get a better look. It,to my surprise, sits up,groaning.I sit there in disbelief. It is a Dragon! It looks around and has my reaction when I'd sees me. "Are you-" we both say

"-a Dragon?"

"-an eliatrope?"

Instantly my hand touches my head, and instead of feeling hair, it feels a soft fabric. I discover I am dressed in a royal purple hat, and an outfit in varying shades of purple. It's a shirt, skirt, and sandals combo. I try opening a portal, and it's lavender. Interesting. I look at the Dragon. I let my portal close and attempt to start a conversation.

"My name's Alexis. And you are-"

"Serenity. Wait a minute. Alex?"

"Wren?"

"OMG!"

"I can't believe this!"

We both pinch ourselves really hard on the arm."Ow!" Okay, that hurt. So not a dream. But that must mean... I gasp. "Wren, we are really in wakfu!"

Sorry it's so short. My mobile is being a piece of crap. I'll update ASAP


	2. Chapter 2

a/n okay thanks for reading, heres chapter 2 also, I'm not sure if I got names right, so please don't blame me

**Chapter Two**

"we are really in wakfu!" we exclaim. Wow. I cant believe it. and by the looks of wren, neither can she. I get up and dust myself off, then hold out a hand for wren. "so," i say as she gets up. "whats the plan?"

"i propose that we-"

i snicker, and she glares at me. "what?" she asks.

i copy her pose and stick one finger in the air, my left foot in front of my right "i propose," i mimic in a british accent, then bend over laughing.

she bristles. "hey! i do not sound like that!"

"whatever. what were so saying before?"

"huh? oh yeah! i propose that we try and see if we can hang out with the brotherhood of the tofu, maybe help them out a bit."

"wont they realize were an eliatrope and dragon?"

"not if we get cloaks somehow and hide from them, following them... hehehehe..."

"uh... stalker alert!"

"got a better idea?"

"unfortunately, no."

"my ideas rule!"

"whatever."

we start walking in no particular direction, and i only then realize that i have a haven bag.

"what the crap!" i exclaim. "how did I not notice this!"

"Maybe you're part iop, now, too."

"Hey! Not funny!"

I'm getting dangerously close to punching her, when I see an inn up ahead.

"Is that, no it couldn't be!"

As we approach, I am struck just utterly dumb. It's the crusty gobbal, aliberts inn! So we're in emelka, and what episode are we in? We walk into the inn, and I see a man with an overly large hat, and a white moustache. It's Alibert! Guessing by the white hair, Yugo has already left on his journey to find his true family. I look at Yami and we both decide to play it safe and act like we belong here.

"Excuse me," I say to alibert as politely as I can. "Do you know a boy named yugo?"

"Know him? I raised him!"

"Great! Can you tell us where he is?"

He narrows his eyes, then they open in surprise. "You're just like him!" He exclaims.

I nod my head and resist the urge to just leave. "Yes, I am just like Yugo. That's why my sister and I are looking for him. He is one of our people, our king."

"My little boy? A king? *laughs* are you sure about that?"

I shoot him my famous glare that was known in my world for scaring anyone who saw it. Alibert gulps and chuckles nervously.

"So you're not kidding."

"Who would kid about this?"

He shrugs. "You don't hear stuff like this every day, you know."

I roll my eyes. "Anyway, do you know what direction Yugo went?"

"North with a group of people."

"Thank you."

Ren and I walk out of the inn, and wren slaps me on the back. "Well you handled that nicely," she says with a stupid smirk on her face.

A/n hey guys thanks for putting up with me being so lazy. I would add more to this chapter, but I am drained, and I figured that you wouldn't chapter two like now. Currently working on chapter three, and I feel kinda guilty that if I had enough energy to type in an uncomfortable position on a freakin mobile, I could add that part to this chapter and have a good ending for here.

Special thanks to MadPsycoHatter and Ally the Eliatrope for their support.

**Random Smile of the day-**

**"I like cheese..."**

**Who said it?**

**Hint: Madame fosters home for imaginary friends**


	3. Chapter 3

A/n couldn't sleep. I decided to work on this, even though I have to get up early. Blech. I am NOT a morning person. Anyway, they have no memory of being teleported to the wakfu dimension, but they will eventually find out. -cough*Balthazar*cough- Also, Serenity, Dragon sister of alexis, her nickname will either be spelled wren or Ren, depending on what my freaking auto correct puts. Sorry for inconveniences. Also, please tell me if I put yami or yamirelis instead of Ren, wren, or Serenity.

Anyway, where was I? Oh yeah! Chapter 3

** Chapter 3**

"so?" I reply irritability."I found out what episode we're in, not to mention the direction."

"I guess I have to give you credit for that," replies wren reluctantly. "But I could have done it better."

"Whatever!" I walk away from her and the inn, sulking. She jogs to my side and says in a teasing manner, "aw, come on, you know it's true."

Suddenly I freeze, the actual shock that we are in wakfu kicking in. Along with the question, how did we get here?

"Alex?" wren asks, concerned. "Was it something that I said?"

I begin to walk again, looking up at the sky, trying to judge where is north, the question lingering in my mind. How did we get here?

"Earth to Alexis!" Ren snaps her eyes in front of my face. "Anyone in there?"

I snap to attention, slightly embarrassed that I zoned out during this time.

"Sorry. I've just been wondering..."

"Yeah?spit it out."

"How exactly did we get here in the first place?"

"Um..."

"Exactly! Aren't you the least bit curious?"

"Now that you mention it, yeah!"

"How did I get this haven bag? Speaking of it, I still haven't found out what is in it."

I lift the flap and then open the mouth of the bag wide. "Holy crap!" I exclaim. " Is this seriously all for us?"

"What?" asks Ren, rushing over. She has the same reaction as me. In the haven bag lies piles-no, mountains of kamas and food.

"What- how?" I stammer.

"Now that we have money, we can continue with my plan."

"What are you talking about?"

"Go buy us two cloaks with hoods, quickly. We can't afford to lose anymore time."

She was starting to scare me, so I ran into the small town and bought them, then hurried back. I held them out to Ren. She took one and told me to put the other on.

" Hey, Ren," I say as I put it on. "What do I look like, anyway? I only can see so much on me, you know."

"Let's see... you are wearing an outfit that's several shades of purple, a royal purple eliatrope hat, and you have shoulder length brown hair and brown eyes. Your outfit is a strapless shirt that covers your midsection, a skirt that comes down to just above your knees, and sandals that look like they're hugging your feet comfortably. What do I look like?"

"You look like adamai, just instead of having white scales and blue lips, you have light lavender scales and royal purple lips. Basically look at adamai, switch the white out with a light lavender, and the blue with a royal purple, and that's you. Just slightly curvier."

"Awesome! Now, back to the task at hand..."

"Which is what, exactly?"

"We are gonna catch up to the brotherhood of the tofu but we won't reveal ourselves for a while."

"Are you serious?"

"Yep. Got any better ideas?"

I sigh."Sadly, no."

"Onwards we go then!"

We begin walking north and we walk late into the evening, later than most people would have gone, trying to catch up. We only stopped for a snack from some of the food from the haven bag. Just as we were about to stop for the night, I saw a light on the distance. We crept closer and sure enough, there was the brotherhood of the tofu seated around a campfire.

"Okay, Ren," I whisper. "In order for your plan to work, we have to be super stealthy."

"Got it!" She whispers back. She and I have always been good at these sort of things. Don't ask. We creep closer, using the darkness and the foliage around us to our advantage. We crawl under a bush that has enough leaves so they can't see us, but we can see them. It's also big enough for us to sleep there, so Ren and I get comfy. We silently fistbump, grinning like mad, and our adventure begins.


	4. Chapter 4

**a/n **thank you guys so much, especially MadPsycoHatter and Samansa-chan147, for the reviews and inspiration! This wasn't as deep as I originally planned, but thanks to you guys it got much longer and better! I will get writers block occasionally, so I enjoy ideas! Also, as long as you put that it's a spin-off of this, feel free to post your own version of this fanfic! Also, it gets a little into the subject of shipping, so don't say I didn't warn you. Enjoy chapter 4!

* * *

Chapter 4

as the days go by, ren and I follow the brotherhood of the tofu and offer them help from the shadows and the sidelines. I don't think they ever noticed us, although dally would often throw scrutinizing glances where we were hiding, but he never mentioned anything. I don't know how nox never came after us, but as we sat in the stands during the gobball tournament, I felt this strange shadow of foreboding. It certainly wasn't from the things I knew were yet to come, but something new entirely. Something... unpredicted. I look over to wren, and I see my confusion and worry reflected back at me through her eyes. I had this feeling that it wouldn't happen for a while, not for several episodes, season two, at least. I shuddered. It felt like something big was going to happen, just not sure what. I turn my attention back to the match, losing myself in thought. what was that feeling I just had? Does it have something to do with the reason we're here?

I jump, startled, when Yugo scores the winning goal, and I am shaken out of my stupor. Everyone's cheering, and I smile at ren. This is our cue to leave.

Later that night, we are at the same inn that real gobbly is staying at, and ren and I watch transfixed as we see dally eat. Eventually we get back to our food, and as I take my first bite, wren says, " what do you think that feeling from earlier was all about?"

I put my bite in my mouth, chew and swallow." I don't know, and if it was that big, I am not so much in a hurry to find out."

"Still, got any theories?"

"Maybe by being here we will cause someone to die, or what if a new villain appears and actually kills someone?"

"Uh... what's with all the dark theories?"

"You are a bad influence."

She grins. "Thank you, I'll be here all night!"

I can't help but giggle slightly at her comment.

"Stop sounding like Elvis Presley!" I manage to get out. She's always saying random quotes at random times from random people that make everyone laugh.

"Aww," she groans, earning another giggle from me. "But Im so good at it!"

We both laugh, and attempt to eat our food, which is getting colder by the second. We eat in silence until Ren looks at me with a goofy face and I almost choke trying not to laugh.

"Ahem," I clear my throat. "What were we talking about before the 'youre a bad influence thing'?"

"What was that feeling all about?" Wren replies cheerfully. "Maybe something random will happen!"

I stare at her. "What the heck is in your food and in your drink?"

She looks at me. "What are you talking about?"

"Usually you are funny and random, and really dark at other times, but hardly ever cheery."

"No reason..."

"Is this some sort of theory thing?"

"Maybe..."

"Spill it."

"Dofusshipping!"

I was honestly not ready for that one. "What?"

"Dofushipping. I just made it up. It's where Adamai and I are a couple, and you and Yugo are a couple."

A faint blush begins to work itself onto my cheeks. "That's ridiculous!" I protest, even though I secretly wish it was true.

"Why not? After all, that doesn't happen in the episodes, and I just love that idea! Don't you?"

My blush has gone from barely noticeable to anyone can see it. "Uh-h-h... I don't know."

She smirks at me. "I guess you still have a crush on him," she teases.

"Stop it." I stand up and leave the table, heading up to our rented room. My blush worsens as I walk past yugos table and I swear he glances at me. Once I am out of sight of everyone, I race up the stairs and slip into my room that I am sharing with Ren.I close the door behind me, and sit on my bed, my cheeks burning. I sit there for a while, trying to forget that embarrassing conversation and focus on the real question at hand._ what was that feeling that something huge and unpredicted will happen? What will happen?_

* * *

Ren comes up later and everything seems to go back to 'normal'. Wren and I follow the brotherhood of the tofu and we hide on the ship when they set sail. We hid on moon island, too, and we were back on the ship when they set sail for Oma Island...

A/n to be continued in chapter 5! Thanks for reading! Please review and let me know what you think! I need to know if this chapter is good or not!


	5. Oma Island Part one

**a/n chapter five is finally here! Thank you for your continuing support and reviews! Just Pm me if you can't wait to find out what happens next!this is what happened on oma island. **

* * *

Chapter 5

I open my eyes and I am instantly blinded by bright, hot sunlight. I sit up and blink my eyes several times, trying to get used to the sunlight. My fingers dig into something soft and grainy, and I realize it's sand. I slowly stand up, my sandals struggling to gain purchase in the sand beneath me.

_okay, if I am in the sand, I must be on some sort of beach. We just came from moon island, so that must mean... this is oma island!_

I look around, and sure enough, I am on a beach that's on the edge of the island. Trees and cliffs are behind me, while the ocean is in front of me. A lavender blob lies motionless in the water, and I gasp. That can only be ren! I rush out into the water and grab her, slowly dragging her back to shore.

_please be okay. you have to be okay. you can't die on me; not here, not now, not ever._

I lay her down on her back in the warm sand, seriously worried. She is not moving, and I don't think she's breathing, either. Just as I am about to shake her awake, she coughs and opens her eyes.

"Thank God you're all right," I sigh."you had me worried there for a sec."

Her face lights up in a cheeky grin."so, you're saying I should do it more often?"

"No!"

She just keeps smiling and then I realize I can see her scales, so her cloak must have gotten ripped away by the rough ocean currents. I look down at myself, and my cloak is gone, too. Oh well. We can always buy new ones, right? I turn from wren and begin to walk down the beach.

"Hey!" She cries out, and gets up."don't leave me here! Grougaloragran might attack me!"

She reaches my side. " not likely," I tell her. "After all, wouldn't he be able to see us?"

"Yes."

"Then since rubilax is not here with us, shouldn't he realize that we have good intentions?"

"I guess so..."

"Then cheer up! Adamai will be appearing soon! Remember, dofusshipping?"

Her eyes glaze over with happiness. "I just want to..."

She begins mumbling things about adamai that I did NOT want to hear. I clamp my hands over my ears and shudder. "TMI. Stop it right now. I don't want to know."

She smiles her cheeky grin, only this time it was more of a smirk. "You feel the same way about yugo," she states, still smirking.

I turn fire engine red. "W-what are you talking about?" I stutter. "I don't have crush on Yugo!"

She smirks even more. "Caan you feel the loovvee tonight!" She begins to sing. My face feels like it's burning off.

"Oh, you so do."

"Why are we getting into this, exactly?"

"Hey, you were the one who reminded me of dofusshipping! You brought this apon yourself!"

I shake my head. "Sometimes I wonder how we are related."

"That's because we are!"

"Uh... not sure what to say to that."

"Don't. It was a rhetorical answer." She leans in close to me, her voice dropping an octave and getting dark and creepy. "We are related because we have the same mother. We have that same interests. We love each other."

She backs off, her voice returning to normal. "Lets go find grougaloragran!"

I shudder, but not from the cold. _I hate it when she does that! It freaks me out! She has to stop being so creepy! Now I don't know if she's in a reliable state._

she turns and runs inland.

"Hey!" I yell."wait up!"

I run after her.

* * *

Shortly after, we find ourselves face-to-face with grougaloragran. He seems slightly aback that we are on the island. When we introduce ourselves, helbows on one knee.

"My queens," he says. "Grougaloragran thought your dofus was lost a long time ago."

ren and I exchange confused glances. "What are you talking about?" I ask him.

"You and your sister are the queens of the Dragon and Eliatrope people."

**A/n this is part one of two; I was feeling lazy and I thought you'd want an update ASAP, so I decided to post this as a two part chapter. I will try to get part two up this weekend, and the first chapter of my new story, the eliatrope seer.**


	6. Oma Island Part Two

A/n thanks for being so patient with me. This is the rest of what transpired on oma.

* * *

"What?"Serenity and I gasp simultaneously. "What are you talking about?"

"Grougaloragran remembers you in the small amount of memories that are still clear and that are certain to be real."

"So, what you are saying, grougaloragran, is that ren and I are actually the queens of the Dragon and eliatrope people?" I ask hesitantly.

"Yes, grougaloragran is sure of it."

"But, we um.. we aren't from this world."

Grougaloragran looks at us, and then realization dawns on his features. "That's where your dofus went."

"What?"

"Grougaloragran can only remember so much, but he can remember that you two were the queens of the eliatropes and dragons and when we were attacked by a force I have long forgotten, you two died trying to to protect your husbands, the kings. Your dofus was stolen and we feared the worst. But now you have returned, and grougaloragran is very happy to see you."

"Thank you, grougaloragran, for telling us this. We understand slightly why we are in this world. It seems we have a past connection to it."

Ren is dumbfounded, the confusion alien and unsettling on her face. "Oh my gosh," she whispers after a time. "We are from the world of twelve."

"Not even that. Same dimension, the Krosmos, but not the world of twelve."

"Well, technically we are, if the last time we died it was against the mechahsms then the last we were an eliatrope and Dragon, it was during the war."

I turn back to grougaloragran. "Do you remember anything else concerning us?"

"No, my queen. grougaloragran fears that's all."

"Well, thank you for the few questions you were able to answer. And grougaloragran, there are others on the island, including yugo, who we have been assisting from the shadows. Please don't tell them about us. We have been assisting from the shadows, and we hope to not be revealed until the time is right."

"Grougaloragran understands. He will not tell anyone that you are here, and he will help hide your wakfu so that you will not be noticed by Adamai."

"Thank you, grougaloragran."

He starts to cast a spell, and draconic runes begin to float around us, until he finished speaking, and they flow into us. Again we thank grougaloragran and then we disappear into the shadows, watching as the brotherhood of the tofu met grougaloragran (poor dally) and as adamai was introduced to everyone. When grougaloragran instructs everyone to climb on, he glances at ren and I in the shadows as if to say, you, too. While everyone else climbs onto his head, ren and I climb onto his back. He takes flight, and my breath is swept away. It's so alien, yet so familiar and comforting. Something this at the edge of my mind, and I see a... memory?... of me riding on rens back as we fly through the sky. As sudden as it appeared, it disappeared. I look at ren, and I think she saw the same thing I did, just her point of view. I'm about to say something, when I hear noxs voice. Everyone else is launching themselves off grougaloragran, and just as ren and I reach his head and are mid air, he freezes us all.

"Your efforts to protect grougaloragran warms his old heart, but this is an enemy grougaloragran must fight alone."

_no. Not this. He is the only one who remembers anything about ren and I. This can't be happening._

That's the last thing I think before grougaloragran teleported us and I am knocked unconscious.

* * *

When I wake up, I am on the beach still, but we are surrounded in snow. It's freezing. Everyone else is still unconscious, and I know that they will be alright, but if I don't get ren into shelter soon, she'll die. I walk over to where she lays, then grab her around the waist and pull her up, until I can get her into my arms. She lays there, looking so helpless, that I instantly vow that I will protect her, even if it costs me my life. I shrug my haven bag off my shoulder and nudge it open with my foot. I lay ren in it, watching as it seems to swallow her. I then close it again, then pick it up. I take it to an overhang that is sheltered from the wind and cold, and set it down. I then join ren in the haven bag. She has woken up by this time, and is greatly troubled by what just happened and what will happen. Nox is bound to have noticed that ren and I exist now, and we are trapped in a frozen wasteland. I dig around the piled supplies, and am rewarded with furry pelts of some sort of animal. I waste no time making that into warm cloaks for us to wear. When they're done, we again brave the cold and move closer to where the brotherhood of the tofu is camping. When az grows blue feathers, we are shocked when instead of six feathers, there are eight. Time seems to freeze, and I can hear grougaloragran's voice in the back of my mind.

_each of you must take a feather and join this sacred brotherhood, _it seemed to say. We crept forward quickly and each took one, then ran back to where we were hiding. Time sped up again, and everyone else takes one.

* * *

**a/n thanks for reading! Sorry for the cliffhanger last chapter, I also couldnt help myself! : 3 until next time!**


	7. Chapter 7

A/n next chapter of mysterious! Thanks for reading! (This is the end of season one!) There are pics of Serenity and Alexis on DeviantArt if you would like to see pics. I have the same username there, too. **DISCLAIMER I own nothing except Alexis and Serenity**

**WARNING there is violence and mention of blood in this chapter. Not a lot, but don't like, don't read.**

* * *

After we had our feathers, things continued like normal again, just instead of following everyone, we followed Yugo and Adamai on their quest for grougaloragran's dofus. Ren would mainly follow Adamai, and I would follow yugo, and so the days wore on. I was so afraid when yugo tried to teleport to the stars, and I was about to stop him, when Ren stopped me.

"This is something he has to do,"she says with almost no emotion in her voice. I knew enough to take her seriously when she speak like that.I sigh and stop trying to escape her grasp. I can only watch as he plummets, and I feel something weird,something that's different from the usual tiny little crush-okay, maybe not tiny- that I am so used to. It's something heart wrenching, and I feel like crying as I watch him almost kill himself. Eventually I turn away, unable to watch anymore. This feeling 's so horrible, I never want to feel it again, or to have anyone else feel it.

I am so relieved when the moment passes, but that experience left me with a lot of things to think about. Why did I feel like that? I think I worried Ren how I would just stay silent unless directly spoken to. I don't care. That feeling... I had a lot on my mind.

When we finally arrived at the island where grougaloragran's dofus was hidden, I pretended to revert back to my usual self. Ren would still cast wary glances my way every o certain in a while, but other than that she seemed to buy it. Fast forward to igol chasing adamai and Yugo.

After adamai was spit out by igol and fled with Yugo, Ren and I stood in the path of igol.

"Oh no you don't, you naughty bow meow," I scold him. "Youre not going anywhere."

"Not if we can help it," says Ren.

We are about to start launching an attack to (hopefully) slow it down, when the collar around his neck beeps and expands. A holographic projection of nox's xelor faceplate appears, and to our surprise, it begins to speak.

"Well well well," says nox. "Who do we have here. Is this the other Dragon and eliatrope I sensed?"

"What are you talking about?" Demands Ren.

"It seems the spell grougaloragran cast on you is beginning to fade."

"Sh-" Rem starts to say, but I glare at her. "I mean, crap."

"Thats better," I say to her, then turn to "nox"

"Whats do you want from us?"

"Why, your wakfu, of course. Both of you are practically bursting with the stuff."

"Of course... well you are not gonna get it on our lives!"

"We will see about that! I'll get them and the other dragon and bring them to me!"

The hologram disappears and igol launches himself at us. Ren and I leap out of the way, but he spins around and snarls at us. He leaps, jaws snapping, at me but again I jump out of the way.

"Cant touch this duh nuh nuh nuh nuh nuh."

Ren snickers and I grin at her. Just then I feel a sharp pain on my arm and I gasp. Igol has chomped down on my arm and is trying to suck me into his stomach. I manage to pull away from that sucking vortex, but not before my arm was cut by his teeth. I watch as the cuts begin to bleed, burning like nothing I have ever felt before. Tears threaten to appear, but I blink to make them go away. Ren is trying to drag igol away from me, and I see him spin around, jaws opening wide.

"No!" I cry, and tackle him. We tumble along the ground, dirt and grime getting in my cuts, making the pain flare up. "Owww..." I groan as we roll to a stop. I push igol off me and get up, feeling lightheaded and dizzy. Igol lands in the sunlight. He howls in agony then races away from us, his fur smoking.

"That should give them enough time to get away," I say, then the edges of my vision begin to go black. My arm burns, and it hurts so badly. "Ren..." I groan than pitch forward, blacking out.

* * *

When I wake up, my arm is bandaged and Ren is curled up asleep next to me. I look around, and I realize that we're in the haven bag. I sit up, and my stomach rumbles. I get up and grab an api from our food supply. I walk back to her sleeping purple form and sit down, eating. By the time I finish, she still hasn't woken up, so I peek my head out. We are in a lush forest with sunlight streaming down through the canopy of leaves. I am guessing that we are somewhere in Sadida territory, but I can't be sure. I duck my head back into the bag and go to wake Ren up.

"Ren. Serenity. Wake up."

Her eyes flutter open,and when she sees me, she gives a relieved smile. "Thank goodness you're awake!" She exclaims. "I was worried that you weren't gonna wake up."

I narrow my eyes at her. "How long was I out?"

"Oh, well..."

"How long was I out?"

"Let's see... about a week, I think."

"A week?! How could I have been asleep for a week?"

"Well you have been bitten by a bow meow and lost quite a bit of blood," she shudders as if remembering something. "I don't blame your body for shutting down like that."

"Where are we, anyways?"

"The Sadida kingdom. We arrived before Yugo and Adamai, so I hid the haven bag in the forest surrounding the palace."

"We need to see if Nox is here yet!"

"Are you sure that you will be okay with that arm of yours?"

"Yes, mother, I will be fine."

"Why don't you just use your feather if you're so impatient?"

"I had completely forgotten about that!"

I pull my feather out from under my hat- what? It's a good hiding place!- and am alarmed to see it is glowing brighter, way brighter, than it normally is.

"The time has come," I say in a grave whisper. "Time to go face Nox."

* * *

We get out of the bag and prepare ourselves. When the bag's securely fastened on my shoulder, we take off running. I follow ren since I have no idea what direction to go in. We find ourselves right by Nox's clock and it seems a whole lot bigger in real life. The machine that will end up "killing" dally is attacking everyone, and I see Yugo and Adamai fly/teleport up to the clock. Ren and I do the same thing, sneaking past the group fighting. When we arrive in the clock, yugo and adamai are fighting Nox. Ren cries out as Adamai is knocked unconscious and I look at her, understanding filling my eyes. When it's just Yugo, I come out of the shadows, preparing to attack. I blast a portal beam at Nox when Yugo is out of the way, and they both turn to look at me. Yugo seems to be in a state of shock, while Nox seems... smug? I can't tell that much with his faceplate on.

"I was wondering when you would show up," he says, and I can hear the smirk in his words. "Now I can use your wakfu."

"Yes yes. You want to travel back in time to-"

I'm cut off as he is suddenly clutching my throat.

"What? How do you know this?"

I shoot another portal beam at him, and it hits his leg. He drops me, and I open a portal under me. I pop out of another one right next to Yugo.

"Hi," I say, sweetly. "I am here to help you defeat Nox."

He is still staring at me, and when I meet his gaze, he looks away. Is he... blushing. Omg Yugo, king of the eliatropes, is blushing at me. My face begins to heat up as well, and I force myself to focus on the matter at hand. Nox is looking back and forth between Yugo and I, and Ren is sneaking up behind him. At the last second he spins around, and some unknown force blasts her into the wall of the clock. She crumpled to the ground, and is instantly covered in gears and debris.

"Serenity!" I shout to my sister, and when she doesn't reply, I turn to Nox. "I know what you want to do, your reason for doing so, and yet you attack my family with the thought to save yours? You are sick."

I shoot another beam at him, but he dodges and freezes time. I am frozen in slow motion, and he appears next to Yugo, hands on his head. He's getting thing ready to suck the wakfu out of him, and I scream.

"No!" My cry echoes through the air, and the spell is broken on me. I am seriously ticked off with him, and wakfu is pulsing through my body in a way that I have never felt before. Strange markings glowing the color of my portals appear on my arms and legs. Then a light purple sheath with a longsword inside (both made of wakfu) appears on my waist, and a Cra bow made out of wakfu appears in my hand.

"Woah! Epic!" I exclaim before my serious expression returns. "You will pay for your sins, Nox!"

I attach the cra bow to the belt with the sheath, then draw my sword. I have never used one of these in my entire life, but my body seems to know what to do. I am suddenly in a position - I think defensive - where my feet are planted shoulder width apart, my knees are bent, and my sword is held out in front of me. I wanted to say, 'come at me, bro!,' but thankfully I refrained.

"Take your best shot, Nox!"

He holds his arm out to the side, parallel to the ground, and a blue sword that looks like the hand of a clock appears in his hand. "You asked for it," he tells me, then rushes at me.

I easily block with my sword, deflecting his blow so that it seems to just slide off me. He tries again, and I repeat the maneuver.

"My turn." I attack, using moves that I was never aware that I could use, the whole time my sword feeling like a long lost extension of my arm. I grow frustrated as Nox is barely able to defend each and every one of my attacks. The time spell breaks, and Yugo is again able to move around at normal speed. He watches us with a transfixed expression, like he can't look away. What Nox does when he sees me glancing at Yugo is unforgivable. He feints, pretending to attack me, but at the last second diving for Yugo.

"No!" My cry echoes through the clock as I dive in front of Nox, blocking the attack with my sword. That was too much for my arm, as the wound reopens, and something warm and sticky begins to roll down my arm. I look, and it's blood. Then my arm begins to burn again, and I feel my self losing control of it. Nox takes advantage of my weakness and uses his leg to knock my legs out from under me. As I fall, Yugo catches me, taking care to not touch my injured arm. I get back, up but the weapons fade and I fall to my hands and knees, panting hard. There is a huge drain in my wakfu, and I need to rest otherwise I will black out. Yugo begins to battle Nox, but is defeated. Nox places his hands on either side of yugos head, and transfers all his wakfu to the eliacube. I was too weak to stop him.

When he uses the wakfu to rewind time, I can feel my strength return, and my wounds closes back up, all evidence of blood gone. When the spell ends, I almost throw up. I am back in the shadows of the clock, and Ren is right beside me. She does throw up, and I inch away from her convulsing form.

"Blech. Done yet?"

She wipes her mouth and nods grimly. "Let's do this."

We walk into the open, where Yugo and Adamai are again attacking Nox. Nox sees us and he glares daggers at me.

"You."

"Yes, me!" I reply with a fake smile plastered on my face and my head cocked to the side, cutely and innocently. Yugo and I meet eyes, and again he blushes and looks away. I blush a little, too. I look at Ren and I notice that she and Adamai are looking at each other like an old married couple. Uh... love at first sight, I guess. I inwardly shake my head to clear my mind of these thoughts, then again summon my wakfu weapons. Again I am about to attack, when one remember what happens in the episode. I sheath my sword and grab the eliacube. On use it and the reserves inside me to teleport the entire clock away from the tree of life. It leaves me in a state of semi-consciousness, and when I snap out of it, Nox is above me, holding his sword. He's getting ready to kill me, but Yugo breaks free from the spell and saves me. I am able to break free from the spell, and I help Yugo take down Nox. When Nox is defeated and Sadidas are beginning to approach, I turn to Yugo.

"Thanks for saving my life, Yugo. If you need me, just call my name and I will you. Call out for Alexis," I tell him, then kiss his cheek and use my portals so quickly, I am just a lavender streak in the sky speeding away. Ren follows behind, and I look back at Yugo. He is touching his cheek, blushing heavily. When I am in sight of the palace, I slow down and land in the forest. Ren comes up to me and gives me a high five.

"We did it!"

"Yeah..."

"I saw that."

"Saw what?"

"You kiss Yugo. So friggin cute!"

I blush. "Well, you and Adamai are worse than Katniss and Peeta."

She gasps." Omg. How could you say such a thing?"

"Just think about it. The star crossed lovers of the world of twelve."

"Hmm..."

"Can we just stop talking about this?"

"Fine. But I swear that I WILL get the two of you to fully kiss."

"Okay, you can stop now."

* * *

A/n thanks for reading! Season two will start next chapter! I appreciate the reviews! Ciao 4 now!


	8. Nighttime remiscence

**A/N i havent updated in forever! ahh! this is i guess a sort of filler chapter introducing four more ocs. thx 4 all the great reviews, i really appreciate them (some times i feel like they are my motivation to update) btw, fluff warning!**

**anyway, disclaimer time!**

**i do not own wakfu, or the characters within the show. i only own dofusshipping, alexis, serenity, rosalina, axel, yashima, and percivus.**

* * *

the moon shone brightly as i sat on a bench in the clearing where dallys statue stood confidently, my cloak off and my eliatrope hat blowing in the breeze. i am alone with my thoughts, since serenity is sleeping. she and i have been helping yugo and adamai at night with glip and grougaloragran ever since their dofus hatched. whenever chibi or grougal begins to fuss, ren and i check to see if both older boys are asleep, and if they are, she and i tend to the youmger boys. i also have found myself coming here a lot, thinking about a dream that i had several years ago, long before i came to this world, long before wakfu ever came out on earth. recent events have caused it to resurface, and i am no longer certain that it was a dream. it was a memory.

/FLASHBACK BEGIN/

an older me wearing a light purple cloak that swirls around my body in the summer breeze is being led through a moonlght forest by two small children; a platinum and silver scaled dragon girl and a boy eliatrope with silvery white hair, a platinum eliatrope hat, vibrant silver eyes that seemed to look deep in your soul, and a shorts, t shirt and sandals combo made of varying shades of gray. they each have a firm grasp on my wrists, and the memory me recognizes them as my niece and nephew, percivus the eliatrope prince and yashima the dragon princess. as they lead me throughout the forest, they laugh and chat excitedly.

"auntie lexi, youre gonna love the surprise daddy and uncle yugo made," says yashima.

"yeah!" says percivus. "rose, axel, ami, and i all got to help plan it!"

"lets go!" the two shout together and pick up their pace. i chuckle.

"okay you two, im coming!" i say as they drag me away. before long we have reached a small clearing with a perfect view of the setting sun. out of the corner of my eye i see a purple shape being dragged by two golden shapes, and i turn my head to get a better look. serenity is being dragged by a small golden boy dragon and a little girl eliatrope with blond hair, a gold hat, and a shirt and skirt outfit in varying shades of yellow and gold. she drops serenity's hand when she sees me, then runs over, yelling,"mommy!"

somehow i recognize her to be my daughter rosaline, princess of the eliatropes, and the golden dragon running beside her to be my son axel, prince of the dragons. percedal and yashima let go of my hands and run to their mother just before rosalina wraps her arms around me in a tight embrace.

"mommy, mommy," she says energetically, looking up at me with super cute light brown eyes that have flecks of gold in them. "guess what?"

"what?" i ask, running my fingers through her soft hair that is such a light brown, its almost a dirty blond.

"daddy and uncle adamai said that tonight was gonna be perfect! even qilby said that it was gonna be perfect!"

i cant help but raise an eyebrow as yugo walks up to me, obviously hearing the conversation. he chuckles before wrapping his arms around me. he kissed the top of my head and then lets go. "is that so," i ask him. his grin widens.

"i have a wonderful evening planned, milady," he says, that goofy grin that i adpre so much never leaving his face. "a romantic picnic in the light of the setting sun then watching a meteor shower. would that be a good way to celebrate our anniversary?"

"why, my king, i didnt know you had it in you," i smirk playfully.

"eew!" rosalina says as we lean in for a kiss. "mommy and daddy are gonna kiss!"

"they can kiss if they want, rose," Axel scolds his sister. "They love each other."

I smile at Yugo and intertwine my fingerss with his, ready for a night of joy and excitment.

/FLASHBACK ENDS/

i sigh up at the clouds and the moon before standing and putting my cloak back on. "if only you knew, yugo..." i whisper into the night, the wind carrying my voice far away.

"How much i love you."

* * *

A/n well, there's all my pent-up fluff for this pairing, i think i may have overdid it. dont hate me for not updating! this was also kinda inspired from valentines day. well, thank you for reading, and please, tell me what you think!


	9. Justice Knight Adeventures- Part one

Justice Knight Chapter part one

A/n wow. I can't believe that I am already in season two! Thanks for the support and reviews! I never thought that people would think any of my crappy stories would be recieved so warmly! Or that I would get over 1,000 views. Seriously, you guys are awesome! Also, the fluff in the previous chapter was inspired by Valentine's Day...and I was dared to write a fluffy chapter...

**DISCLAIMER I do not own anything except serenity, Alexis,percevus, Rosalina, yashima, and axel. **

Really quick, I would like to thank everyone for the awesome reviews, and since the guests that reviewed don't have an account, I am thanking them right here. Well, you guys probably want to read the next chapter, so kick back, relax, and enjoy.

* * *

I wake up, my head aching slightly. Cold is sleeping through my light cloak as I try to realise where I am and how I got here.

/FLASHBACK BEGIN/

After Nox was defeated and I left Yugo with a kiss on his cheek, Ren and I returned to the shadows, wearing dark, light cloaks to remain hidden. During the whole 'Rubilaxia' thing, Ren stayed with Adamai in the Sadia kingdom, while I went with Yugo. Yes, I used Evangelyne's recall arrow, but Ren cast a spell (she has never cast spells before, but she can just do it, like me and using my longsword) to make it so that they won't see me or recognise my presence. It wore off slightly after us got there, and I quickly made sure I was far enough so that none of them could see me, but I had a clear view of them. When we were inside the actual structure, I was either in the deep shadow of the far corners or disguised as a prisoner or one of the slaves. Fast forward to when Adamai and Yugo sneak into the woods with the eliacube and dofus.

As Adamai channels a portion of his wakfu to Yugo and the eliacube, Ren and I channeled some of ours, too, even though we knew we would end up releasing Qilby. When Qilby faints, Ren and I silently high-five and slip away. Glip and Grougal got a little restless at night, and so whenever Yugo and Adamai seemed too tired and asleep to shush them and lull they back to sleep, Ren or I would do it. We loved those two to pieces, we acted like we were their mothers. When the time came to get Qilby's dofus, Ren stayed behind to help Adamai and Alibert with Glip and Grougal, even though we did not want to be separated. It had to be done. I travel with the bott (minus Adamai) alone, once again from the shadows, until recently. I remember.

We had 'borrowed the flying steeds from the thieves (I took one out prematurely so I could have one without arousing suspicion) and had landed in a little valley-like clearing for a break, when something large And heavy (it felt a bit like a fishing net) strung me into the back of the train, along with the bott. Then a Sweet, sickly scent makes my head spin and I black out.

/END FLASHBACK/

I sit up, suddenly realizing where I must be. If we had just saved the cable car, and we were knocked out, That can only mean one thing- this is like the little prison from the justice knight episode! _Oh crap... _I think to myself. _That means..._ I blush heavily at what lays ahead. _Oh my gosh, I will NOT be __Able to face Yugo if he's like that._

My thoughts are interrupted by a soft moan. I glance around, trying to find whoever said that, and I see that I am in the same cell as the bott. Yugo's eyes are fluttering open, and he sits up. He rubs his head as wakes up. His eyes are open now, and they roam over the cell, landing on me.

"Alexis?" He whispers. "Is that you?"

"Hi, Yugo." I tell him. "It's been a while since you last saw me."

"No kidding."

He rubs his eyes as if to make sure he is not dreaming, then gets up and holds out a hand to me. I look up Into his eyes, only for both of us to look away blushing. I take his hand and he pulls me up, all the while Rens shipping name repeating in my head. And if what grougaloragran said was correct that means that he And I were husband and wife in our past life, maybe even lives! I almost faint like a fangirl, but thankfully Yugo's voice distracts me.

"So, what have you been doing?" He asks. Shoot. What I have been doing totally sounds like I am a stalker.

"Well, I have been keeping my word and am always nearby whenever you need me."

"Seriously? How have I not seen you?"

_Someone else please wake up right now and save me this awkward moment _

No one even stirred

"Well, I have been watching and helping from the shadows. *coughs* my sister and I have also helped Glip And Grougal fall asleep again."

"Thank you so much."

He surprises me by hugging me, and I hesitate before hugging him back. "What for?"

"For everything."

I blush. "It's all right. You would do the same for me."

We sit there, and I blush even more when I realize that we are still hugging. Yugo's face flushes as he Realizes this, and we let go of each other. We sit there in awkward silence until we hear someone stirring.

Dally sits up, squinting.

"Yugo?" he asks. "Is that you?" He rubs his eyes and then sees me. "Who is that?"

"Dally, meet Alexis. Alexis, this is Dally." Yugo introduces the two of us.

"Hello Dally," I say.

"Please, call me Sir Percedal the Iop."

"Okay...Dally."

Dally sighs like, oh_ well. At least I tried. _

Next ruel begins to stir, and one by one everyone in the cell is awake. Yugo introduces me to them one by One, and i am thankful that no one asks how Yugo knpws me. I am also glad that i have my cloak with me, I'm Not sure if it's the right time to reveal that there is another eliatrope on the world of twelve.

We talk amongst ourselves quietly, until we hear someone coming. A bright light fills the cell, blinding us. I

Squint my eyes until they can adjust and I see someone. Great. Justice Knight. Just who I wanted to see...

*slightly annoyed with how he treated the bott*

As he begins rambling on with his little speech, I tune him out before I get a headache. Justice Knight was Honestly, in my opinion, a self absorbed jerk. (A/n if you like justice knight, that's fine, i just dont like him) i Think about what happened in the episode, and i realize that Ren and i must have a sort of mind link, too. I Am about to try it out when i realize that the light is gone and everyone is looking at me.

"What?" I say.

"We were kind of worried Alexis," replies Yugo. "You were just staring into space and not saying anything."

"Sorry...I was...deep in thought..."

"It's all right, Alexis," says Eva.

"Well, well, well," says a voice that makes us all jump. I know i have heard it before, but where is the

Question. "If it isn't my sweet Evangeline."

((A/N: i am typing this at like nine pm and from memory, so what they say may be off. Whatever. Its a Fanfiction. I can do whatever I want.))

Now i recognize the voice. It belongs to Remington Smisse the rogue. Great. Just what i needed. I lean Against the wall and watch everyones reactions Remington as he speaks. He drones on and on, and i tune it Out, bored, until he mentions the inhibitor.

"It's an inhibitor. It blocks all magical powers."

I look down at my hands. "How do we stop it?" i ask, even though i knew the answer.

"You just have to cover it with a piece of cloth."

"Well, guess we better get started then."

I take off my cloak and ignore the gasps coming from the others. I throw it at the inhibitor, but it merely Glances it before falling to the floor.

"Well, I'm out," I say, turning to the others. "Your turn."

/Time skip because i dont know exactly what they say and im too lazy to go on Netflix and rewatch this Episode -_-' you must hate me right now/

I pale as everyone looks at Yugo, then at me. Or more specifically, our hats. Crap. I hold up my hands in a Defensive position before backing away slowly.

"Why are you all looking at us like that?" Yugo asks.

"C'mon Yugo, Alexis. Your hats are the only things we can bear to spare," says Dally.

"Nope," I say. "I am not taking off my hat."

I clutch it tightly to my head and continue to back away.

"Come on, I'm sure we can work out something,"

"What is under our hats must-and will-be kept a secret."

"We won't look!"

I sigh resignedly. "What do you think, Yugo?"

"Well, if they don't look then I guess it could work."

"Okay. I will go first. Everyone else, turn and face out through the bars."

They all turn and face the bars, looking at the inhibitor.

"Well, here goes nothing," i say as i carefully remove my hat. My wings expand and stretch, glad to have an opportunity to be free from the confines of the hat.

I take careful aim before tossing it through the bars and onto the inhibitor. It is covered for a brief moment, but then it slides off. We all groan in disappointment.

"It was so close!" i say, unbelieving. "How did it just slide off like that?"

I feel Yugo's hand on my shoulder.

"It's alright, Alexis," he tells me, and begins to take off his hat. His wings pop out, and i can't help but stare at them. They gently flap back and forth, and i suddenly want to reach out and touch them. I mentally facepalm and scold myself before tearing my gaze away and smilng at Yugo.

"You can do it, yugo," i tell him, before stepping aside and gesturimg for him to go.

He step towards the bars confidently before taking careful aim and gettimg a perfect shot.

"You did it!" i cheer before giving him a high-five. "Okay, everryone, close your eyes," i instuct, and wait until they have covered their eyes with their hands.

I open up a portal and leap through it. I am now outside the cell. Yugo appears out of a blue portal next to Me.

"One of these days you're going to have to tell us what's under those hats of yours yugo and alexis," says Amalia.

"Maybe someday, but please, just give us a little more time."

He grabs his hat off the inhibitor and puts it on while i use my wimgs to float up and grab the inhibitor. When I float back down, yugo hands me my hat and takes the inhibitor from me. He drops it doen the many levels Of the prison, and i pull on my hat. Yugo opens up the cell door and says,"you guys can look now."

Everyone comes out of tje cell and the boys pull on their clothes. Afterwards, I see Eva walk up to Remington's cell.

"Please dont make me regret my kindness," she says as she opens the door before i can warn her.

"Eva, please forgive me," Remington says.

"For what?"

"This."

He flips Eva over the railing of the prison.

A/n: please dont kill me for the crappy update! Or for the huge time skip. Tell ya what, if I get ten or more Reviews asking me to make an actual chapter out of the timeskip i will. But for now, please don't kill me, and I will try to get part two up later this week! *hides from everyone who is mad*


	10. Justice Knight Adventures- Part two

a/n: i know i said i would try for later that week, but i didn't have time, and then my tablet broke, so i am now typing in secret on a laptop. please dont kill me cause if you do then i wont be able to write the next two fanfics in this series! yep, its gonna be a triology, baby! haha! i just gotta finish book one first...*sighs* then i am casting away the boundaries of the episodes and expanding to new territory! sorry for the rambling...i needed to get this out of my system... sorry... i love you all for putting up with me! : 3

DISCLAIMER: i don't own wakfu, whether it be the game or animated series

* * *

i watch in horror as Eva is flipped over, then rush forward to grab her. i grab her ankle just in the nick of time, but her momentum carries me over the edge as well. then dally grabs my ankle, and i am dangling in space. when we are pulled back up over the edge, i try to calm down my heartbeat, realizing again how much i hate Remington Smisse. when i fully recover, i see that Remington has already released Anathar from his cell.

i run alongside yugo as he runs to attack him, and summon my sword made of wakfu. I dodge his fists, tuning everything out but the sound of my own breathing. i slash Anathar with my sword as he grabs yugo, but then i am flung away by his fist and into a portal. i get back up on my feet as a fist comes through a red portal and smashes me against the wall. My head collides painfully with the wall and my ears begin to ring. black spots dance before my eyes and i can only sit there, collapsed on the floor.

faintly i can hear people yelling, and i struggle to get back up. i blink the spots out of my vision, and the ringing fades, only to be replaced by a pounding head and an aching body.

i ignore the pain and again attempt to summon my sword. once the familiar object is in my grasp, i run up to anathar, who has rubilax and grany in his stomach cage thingy. i slash at it, screaming,

"let them go, you ugly shushu!"

he swats me away and growls,

"nice try, little eliatrope, but rubilax's prescence has been requested by King Rushu."

he then smashes a large hole in the wall and climbs out into the open air. the rest of us quickly follow, and suddenly my sword fades and my knees give out. i feel so weak…

"alexis!" yugo cries and dashes to my side.

"yugo, go fight anathar. i just need to regain some of my strength," i assure him. a conflicted look crosses his face before he nods and races to go help the others. i close my eyes for what seems like just a second and try to recall how this episode ended. Dally, Yugo, Remington, Grany and Rubilax all get sucked into the shushu dimension with Anathar. When i open my eyes back up, i feel slightly rested and i see that Yugo, Dally, Justice Knight, and Remington are all struggling with anathar as he tries to escape into the shushu dimension. i scramble to my feet, ignoring when justice knights father soars over everyone and is caught by his son, and manage to reach Yugo just as Anathar grabs the four of us and pulls us into the shushu dimension.

i tumble out of the portal and am shocked by the sight that greets me. i had seen it before on a tv screen, but in person, it was worse than i had ever imagined. there is lava and charred rock everywhere, and i feel like the scent of smoke and debris is suffocating me. i look around and notice that there seems to be a lot more shushus than there was on the show, so it seems like not everything is the same as the show. i fight against anathars grasp and fall to the ground.

"alexis! run!" cries yugo, and i open up a portal to dash away.

"get back here, littler eliatrope," says anathar, reaching out a hand for me, but i dodge it.

"no!" i say, and begin to dart away, when a large hand clapses around me. i glance at the face of the owner of the hand, and sigh internally.

yay, its rushu. i think to myself sacastically.

"well what do we have here?" rushu says, and my eyes narrow.

"my disgustingly horrid lord rushu-" begins Anathar before i cut him off

"let go of me rushu," i tell the shushu ruler with obvious distaste. he seems taken aback.

"and whats this? a mortal who apparently knows me?"

"let go of me rushu," i repeat, and he just pulls me closer to his face.

"well, this should be interesting," he says, scrutinizing me.

i sigh and roll my eyes, irritated, before turning my hand so my palm is against his and shooting a portal beam into his hand. he drops me, his hand smoking, and i land wrong. i cry out as shooting pains dart through my ankle as it twists. i painfully scramble to my feet, and use my portals to try and get away.

"my shushus! stop her!" yells rushu as i try and get away. a whole bunch of them dogpile me, and i cannot escape the mass of bodies on top of me. i get kicked in the head, and then a shushu slams my head into the ground. for the second time that day, black spots dance before my eyes and this time, the darkness overtakes me.

When i wake up, i have another splitting headache and i am in a different setting entirely. instead of being surrounded by rock and lava, i am in a colosseum. the "rush" colosseum, if im correct. but then my brow furrows as i realize that i am not in the arena, but in the stands. i glance around, confused, when i see rushu is on a large throne next to me. i try to stand, but ropes are tied around my torso, holding me to a much smaller version of one of the thrones that rushu is on.

What the heck? i think to myself. i struggle against them, but they are tied loose enough so they aren't uncomfortable, but tight enough to prevent escape. i see yugo, dally, rubilax in his freed form, and remington enter the arena and rushu chuckles beside me.

"looks like my little eliatrope slave is awake," he says, and i whip my head around to glare at him.

"what did you just call me?"

"my little eliatrope slave. that is, what you are after all."

"i am NOT your slave."

"alexis!" yugo yells, seeing me tied up in the stands next to rushu. "are you alright?"

"im okay, Yugo!" i yell back. he is about to yell something else when rushu slams his fist down on the arm of his throne, startling me.

"enough! its time to start "Rush" Begin!"

A whole bunch of little shushus begin attacking the four of them and i struggle to get out of my bonds.

"look at that Anathar," Rushu says. "my little eliatrope slave is trying to escape."

"Rushu, you better let me go, or else!"

"or else what?"

"you will be cursed."

"HA! you cannot curse me!"

"yes i can." i can't believe i am doing this. pretending to curse him with details from the episodes in season two. i am really stooping low.

"you will be offered an amazing deal, but the entire thing will go terribly wrong when they betray you."

"foolish mortal! you can not possibly think that this will affect me!"

"oh i can, rushu. and it will."

he scowls at me before turning his attention back to the arena, where yugo collapses in a daze.

Alexis, says a very familiar voice in my head.

Serenity! That you?

Yes its me. I am with Quilby and Adamai opening a portal to the shushu dimension. The others are here, safe and well.

Thank goodness. How did the revealing of your presence go?

I'll tell you when you get back in this world.

Okay. I'll see you in a little bit. Love ya, sis!

Love you, Alexis.

I look back in the arena where Yugo is just recovering and wince as Rubilax is repeatedly bit over and over. I make sure that Rushu and Anathar are both looking away before I look down at my ropes, trying to decide how to get out. I see something purple wrapped in white resting on the ground.

Ouch. That does NOT look good.

The purple and white thing is my swollen ankle, wrapped in bandages. I don't feel any pain, though, so Rushu must have commanded one of his shushus to take care of it. But why would he-?

I shake my head to clear it of these thoughts before again looking for a way to escape. My fingers find a knot and begin to untie it, and slowly the ropes become looser and looser. I barely notice as Anathar jumps off the viewing platform and into the arena. I just tune everything out, focusing on untying my ropes.

They fall to the ground just as the whole arena seems to crack apart. I open up a portal and head towards Yugo, who is running away from the arena.

"Get back here!" Rushu yells after us, but i keep going, hoping my ankle wont slow me down.

I reach Yugo and drop out of my portal, only to fall over, my ankle throbbing.

"Alexis!" says Yugo, reaching out a hand for me. "Are you okay?"

i take his hand and stand up, careful not to put any weight on my ankle. "i should be fine yugo, i think its just a bad sprain."

"We need to go," says Rubilax, and suddenly i am being carried by Rubilax, hugged close to his chest.

"A little warning would be nice, Rubilax."

"Well i'm sorry but Rushu's shushu army is chasing us, what else was i supposed to do?"

I open my mouth to reply, when I see a portal in the distance and hear Ren's voice in my head.

Alexis, the portal is open and ready!

Okay, Ren, we are almost there!

I wince as Rubilax jostles my ankle on accident.

Is something wrong? You're in pain.

Just a badly sprained ankle. Nothing to worry about.

I will have an Eniripsa waiting for you.

Thanks sis.

Be careful.

Her presence fades from my mind as fireballs com hurtling at us.

"Hey!" i yell at the general direction of Rushu and Anathar. "Watch it!You almost- oh wait that was the point."

"Rubilax!" says Yugo. "Get Alexis to the portal!"

"What about you, Yugo?" I ask.

"I'll be fine. You're injured, so you need to get back to the world of twelve!"

"I'm not leaving without you guys!"

"Alexis, go!"

I wriggle out of Rubilax's arms and use my portals to stay near Yugo.

"See? I'll be fine."

"I'd still feel safer if you went on ahead."

I open my mouth to reply, when a fireball hits me as I transfer between portals and I crash to the ground.

"Alexis!" cries Yugo, and this time instead of rocky, earthy arms carrying me, I feel fleshy, soft ones, and I see that Yugo is carrying me.

"Alexis, please. You are injured, and you need an eniripsa right away."

"Okay," I reluctantly sigh. "On one condition."  
"Call me Alex."

I open up a portal and Yugo gently drops me through it, then dash away using my portals as quickly as I can, until I am just a lavender streak. I know that I shouldn't be doing this, as it uses a lot of my Wakfu, but I have to hurry, before my injuries prove to be too much.

Almost there…

I reach the portal with almost no wakfu left, and crash through. The first face I see is Ren's, deep in concentration. I reach out to her, but my strength fails me and I once again plunge into darkness.

A/N:woohoo! I finally finished this chapter! Special thanks to Rosa Mclean the eliadidra for all her help. I could not have done this without her, so it is dedicated to her.

**Hi guys. It's me Rosa Mclean the eliadidra. This time it was Alex who insisted I say something. DERP! XP (my derp face) This chapter was fun to help with and I maybe helping Alexis with future chapters and if there's more to this chapter this chapter as if you've read my story I'm sure Alexis and I would love if you go back and leave a review, right?**

Thanks, Rosa! And yeah, don't forget to check out Rosa's story and leave a review! Thanks! Until next time!


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

A/n: I was in a car while writing this, and I had spell check on, so...yeah. my tablet finally began to work again, so now I'm super happy. Anyway, here's chapter 11! (Just a little filler chappie, how Ren was revealed and whatnot.) Oh, and I am officially a Youtuber! *gives readers cookies, and cupcakes to reviewers*

When I open my eyes,I find myself in a sadidian room. I sit up as ren walks in. She smiles when she sees me, and says,

"Hey,sis. You feeling better?"

"Yeah," I reply, smiling as well. "I've missed you."

I throw off the covers then run to give her a hug. When I pull back, she grabs my hand.

"Come on, I'm sure the others will be glad to see you."

She drags me out of the room and towards the throne room. When we get to the door she nods to the guards posted outside and they open it.

When the door opens, everyone inside stops what they're doing and looks up. The bott is there, along with Quilby, King Sheram-Sharm, Master Jarvis, and Armand.

"Alexis!" Says Yugo, and I find myself being hugged by Yugo. I blush a little before hugging him back, and glare at Ren when she takes her index finger and thumb on each hand, makes a fake camera, and begins to take 'pictures.' When Yugo lets go, I'm shocked to find that I'm disappointed.

He was so warm...Wait, what?

"Please, Yugo, call me Alex."

He smiles and nods. "Okay...Alex."

I see Quilby out of the corner of my eye. He looks a little wary and I instantly know how to change that. I walk up to him and bow down on one knee.

"My king," I say, and I can feel surprise and shock radiating off both him and Ren. "It is an honor to finally come face to face with you in this life. My sister Ren and I overheard your retelling of our history, and we are glad someone remembers and is able to elaborate."

I resist the urge to smirk as I see Quilby visibly relax at my words, and his face softens.

"You're welcome Alexis. It certainly has been a while."

My head snaps up. "You remember me?"

"Of course. You and Serenity both."

I rise from my spot on the floor. "Please, can you tell me more?"

"I'm sorry to interrupt," I hear King Sharam-Sharm say, and I turn to him, mildly disappointed. "But Ren and Alex, we would be very interested in hearing your story."

Oh crap...Gotta come up with something fast.

I nod. "Of course. Please just give Ren and I a moment to collect our thoughts."

King Sharam-Sharm nods.

'Alex? What are we gonna do?' Asks Serenity, using the mind link thing.

'I dunno. We have to come up with something quick.'

'We probably should have been prepared for this, huh?'

'Yeah...Ok, I think I've got something.'

I clasp my hands in front of me. "Okay, well, to be honest, Ren and I don't have much of a past. We opened our eyes...what was it, two years ago?"

I look at Ren. "About two years ago, yeah."

"We woke up about two years ago to find ourselves in a strange place and no idea of how we got there. We could not recollect anything before that, except feeling warm and safe, and a kind woman holding us in her arms, talking to us. She wore an Eliatrope hat just like ours, and she told us to find and help Yugo. But we shouldn't reveal our presence until the time was right."

Quilby seems shocked, but I continue.

"We began to search for a boy named Yugo, and we found him. We have stayed by his side, from Emelka to Oma Island to the Sadida Kingdom to Rubilaxia. Or at least I have been." I look over at Ren, signifying for her to start talking.

"After Oma Island, I had a dream of the same woman telling me to stay by Adamai's side, and that he would need my help one day soon. That's why I was here when Yugo and Alex where brought into the shushu dimension."

Everyone sits there in a stunned silence. Yugo and Adamai seem to be the most shocked.

"You've been watching us for that long?"

I rub the back of my head sheepishly. "Yeah..."

Ren seems unfazed. I lean over and whisper in her ear, "Told ya they would think we were stalkers."

"Nah, I think they're just shocked."

I shrug and look back at everyone before I hear crying from somewhere in the castle. I look at Ren and she nods.

"I'll be right back," I tell everyone then run out of the throne room to the nursery. When I get there I find Chibi crying in his crib, his hat crooked and Alibert looking dead tired, trying to calm him down. I walk up behind the duo, and when Glip sees me, his cries subside to a dull whimper.

"There, there," says Alibert. "No need to cry, little gobbal."

"Big sister Alex is here," I say, which startled Alibert. He spins around, and his eyes widen, before narrowing.

"Who are you?"

"My name is Alexis, but please, call me Alex."

"How do you know Glip?"

"When Yugo stayed in this palace after Nox was defeated, I would often help him sleep."

I walk over to Glip's crib and pick him up. He stops whimpering and smiles.

"There we go, all better. Did you miss me?"

I tweak his nose, which causes him to laugh.

"Now where's your brother Grougal?"

I spy a little black blob in the blankets of the crib, and I scoop it up. I now have Glip and Grougal in my arms, one happy and relaxed, the other squirming playfully.

"Would you like to play with Ren, Grougal?"

Almost instantly Grougal stops squirming and instead looks at me, interested.

"That's right. Lets go see big sister Ren!"

I leave a flabbergasted Alibert in the nursery and head back to the throne room.

When I get there, Grougal starts squirming again, so I let him go and he immediately flies over to Ren.

"Hey there, Grougal," ren says as Grougal flies into her arms. "Did you have a nice nap?"

I smile then turn to the others.

" where were we?"

After we finish discussing the made-up back story, Ren and I take Glip and Grougal outside in the courtyard for a bit.

"So Ren, how did you getting revealed go?"

She rubs the back of her head sheepishly. "Well..."

"C'mon, I've been DYING to know!"

"Okay, well I kinda fell over when I could not longer feel your wakfu. Y'know how Ad fell when he could no longer feel Yugo's wakfu? Well, that happened to me, only I fell out of my hiding place- the rafters. I came crashing down on top of Adamai."

I suppress a giggle. "That must've been fun."

Rens face flushes and she protests, "Not like that! Anyway, I fell on him, and then everyone started freaking out, and Quilby just stood there, TERRIFIED. When they calmed down enough, I told them who I was and said, 'Percedal, Yugo, and my sister are all in grave danger.' That caught their attention, and that's when the rest of the bott ran into the throne room, out of breath. They explained what happened, and I introduced myself to them. Quilby, Ad and I ended up opening a portal to the shush dimension, etc. And that's it."

I raise an eyebrow. "Is there something you aren't telling me?"

Ren remains silent as Quilby walks up.

"hey, Quilby!" I greet."What's up?"

"I can to tell you more about your pasts."

" Oh. Ok!"

"let's see... where to begin? You're both part of the first born, there were actually seven pairs of dragons and Eliatropes. I didn't mention you two because you're dofus was gone; it never reached Emrub. I thought it would be best to not bring that issue up. In your past life, you two were like the mothers of the Eliatrope and Dragon people, and often went on adventures with Yugo and Adamai. Also, you, Serenity, were married to Adamai, and you, Alexis, were married to Yugo."

Ren and I both blush, despite this being old news.

"Thank you for telling us Quilby. I'm glad that we now know some of our past."

"you're welcome, Alexis."

Quilby takes his leave, and I stare off into the setting sun, thinking. Ren is in the same state, and it isn't until a yawning Glip climbs into my arms do we snap out of it.

We lay Glip and Grougal down for bed before going to our own room to sleep.

I fall asleep as soon as my head hits the pillow, and a dream starts, but it feels too real to be a dream.

I'm in a grassy meadow, with Ren by my side. The sun is shining gently down on us, and a woman with long brown hair, gray eyes, and a kind smile dressed in a white dress and a white Eliatrope hat stands in front of us.

" Hello, my daughters,"she says. "Its been quite a while. It's me, your mother, Eliatrope."

"Mother?!" Ren and I both say at the same time.

A/n: did you guys enjoy that chapter? I don't know what Eliatrope actually looks like, so I used that description. And yes, Alex and Ren are Eliatrope's daughters. Deal with it! See you guys next time!


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

A/n: I've kept you guys waiting long enough, I suppose. Should we continue the story, then? Please remember to leave some reviews!

* * *

"Mother?!" Ren and I both say at the same time.

Eliatrope- No, Mom- chuckles lightly. "Yes, my dears. It's me, your mother."

Ren and I just stand there, flabbergasted. I know that the eliatropes are called Eliatropes in Homage to the goddess, but that same goddess being our MOTHER? Is this some sort of crazy dream?

"You're really our mother?" Ren asks tentatively. "As in, birth mother?"

"Yes, Serenity. I am truly your mother."

"But- how? When?" I stammer, trying to grasp the absurdness of it all.

"Come with me, my dears. I will explain everything."

We follow her until we reach a hill with a tree on it, the spacious branches providing cool shade. We all sit down with our backs against the trunk, Mom in the middle l, with Ren and I on either side. I lean against her, and she wraps an arm around me, slowly and gently rubbing my arm.

"I suppose you would like to know your backstory, wouldn't you."

Ren and I nod our heads in confirmation, and Mom gently sighs. She begins running my fingers through my hair -normally I hate people messing with my hair, but this gesture seemed oddly comforting- and begins to speak.

"Well, you two were born from a dofus- do not ask where it came from, you will know when you are older- that had some of my wakfu in it, which meant I was the mother of it. When it hatched, I was delighted to find you two. You two were so adorable, and I wasn't the only one who could create portals anymore. We weren't quite sure how to, raise you at first, but we eventually got the hang of it. On your first birthday, the dofuses containing the other Eliatropes, or at least that is what the dragons began calling them, hatched. You two, Yugo, and Adamai got along immediately. As the years passed, you four became closer and closer, and you ended up having crushes on the boys. And the boys returned the feeling. However, Yugo wasn't the only one who had an eye on you. Quilby seemed quite smitten with you, Alexis."

My eyes widen and my face heats up, lighting up a dark crimson. Quilby was crushing on me? Oh my gosh...

Mom seems to notice my reaction, and the corner of her lips curve up into a smile. "I remember it like it was yesterday. Two boys vying for the heart of one of my daughters. When you were sixteen, they both tried asking for your hand in courtship- at the same time. You ended up leaving in embarrassment, for they were both blushing, blubbering messes. Later, Yugo and Adamai both approached you two, and each of you were taken aside by one of them- Alexis Yugo, and Serenity Adamai. They asked for your hand in courtship, both blushing madly."

"What did we say?" Ren asks, excited.

" Serenity, I believe you said, "Yes!" And then kissed Adamai, while Alexis blushed, nodded, and said, "Of course Yugo." You had your first- what do they call it now? Date?- shortly after. Quilby was green with envy, and I think that to this day he still loves you. You ended up getting married to them, and when you died, we found out that you could be reborn in another dofus. Several life's later, you four had children. Rosalina, Axel-"

I cut her off. "Percadal, and Yashima. The princes and princesses of the dragons and Eliatropes."

Mom seems slightly shocked. "That's right. How-?"

"I had a memory return to me in a dream. I've been having it for years."

"Ah. I understand now. Now, lets skip ahead to the mechasms and what happened there. You died protecting the ones you loved, throwing up a forcefield by combining both you wakfu so they could finish building the Zenith, but it took too much. You were forced to lower it when you had barely enough wakfu to stay alive. You were mortally wounded by the mechasms afterwards. Yugo and Adamai tried to help you, but it was too late. You died in your husbands arms and returned to your dofus. Your children, husbands, and Quilby were all distraught. The kings made sure to watch over your dofus the entire trip. Later on, when the mechasm attacked again and the children were sent to Emrub, they tried to send your dofus as well. A mechasm fired at your dofus and the portal, causing it to 'glitch' and the destination of the portal was changed. Instead of being sent to Emrub, you were sent to another dimension, another world."

"Earth," Ren and I say.

"I have limited information about your time on Earth, since I wasn't able to travel there."

"Ren and I can tell you about our time on Earth. There was a woman, her name is Victoria, who was walking home from work when she heard the sounds of two babies crying. She walked towards the sound, and finds two little girls, one with brown hair and brown eyes, the other with platinum blond hair and lilac eyes. They were wrapped in a purple blanket each, and she immediately scooped them up. She took them back to her apartment and began to raise them like her own. As she was pondering what to name them, she heard a voice say,

'Their names are Alexis and Serenity.'

"Victoria named the brunette Alexis, and the blonde Serenity. They had a normal life, and the girls found out they were adopted, but they still continued to call Victoria 'mommy' or 'mom' nonetheless. This is is the story, straight from Victoria's mouth."

Ren continues the story." Shortly after we turned twelve, we began watching a show called, 'Wakfu'. This followed the adventures of a young Eliatrope named Yugo. After we finished watching the entire series, something happened- I don't quite remember."

We both close our eyes and try to remember, when my eyes fly open, and I say,

"We came here through a gold, platinum, and pink portal! I remember now! Ren and I were walking home from school one day, when we suddenly starters falling, and I caught a glimpse of what looked like a platinum, gold, and pink Eliatrope portal. Then on remember feeling exhausted, and my eyelids closed. The next thing I know, I am waking up next to a dirt path, and well, you know the rest."

Mom nods. "Now that we are all caught up, I must tell you something. Because you two are directly my daughters, we all have a special, connection, if you will. We all have a mind link, and we are able to communicate using it. Also, I can speak with you in your dreams, and occasionally send you visions. Is there anything else that you must know? For it is almost time for you to wake up and continue with your journey."

"Yes," says Ren. "What sort of special powers do we have."

Mom sighs. "Even I do not know the full extent of your powers. I can tell you that you both can create forcefields, Serenity can become invisible, and Alexis can use telekinesis, although you may not unlock these talents yet."

"You have got to be kidding me... "Ren trails off, and I am stupified. I have telekinesis? That's really farfetched.

"Now my dears, I am afraid I must be going. It is time for you to wake up."

She kneels down and embraces each of us in a hug. She kisses each of us on the top of our heads, then says,

"I love you two, don't ever forget that. Now, go join Yugo and Adamai. They will need you in the weeks to come."

She fades, along with the meadow and the tree. My eyes close, and when they again open, Yugo is shaking me awake.

"Alex, wake up," he says, and I sit up, sighing.

"Five more minutes?" I ask.

Yugo smiles. "C'mon sleepy head. We're going to be leaving soon!"

"Alright, I'm up."

I get out of the bed and stretch, then shoo Yugo out so I can get ready for the day.

After I am presentable, I go and join the others. "Where are we heading to next?" I ask, causing everyone else to jump and spin around to face me.

"We are heading off to find Quilby's dofus,"says Yugo. "Would you like to help us, Alex?"

"I'm coming anyway to watch over Yugo, and he will need my help, so of course! Ren, are you staying with Adamai?"

She nods. "I'll miss you, Alex."

"I'll miss ya too, ya bwork."

I smile, but I can't help but feel slightly upset that she will not be joining us on this adventure.

"Well, there's nothing I can do to change your mind, is there? So I guess that I should leave you

with something."

I dig in the haven bag until I find a large pouch filled with kamas, and a smaller pouch filled with pencils and a sketchpad.

"Here. This should last ya. And I got these back in Kelba. I knew you would like them."

She opens the smaller pouch and gasps. "Alex, you didn't to do this!"

"Hush up. Just make sure to draw a lot of pictures while I'm gone, okay?"

She clutches the items to her chest, and tearfully nods.

"Well then, we best be off."

* * *

A/n: just a little filler chapter. I also found out that somehow I got the Eliatrope with the black hat, Grougal's brother, I have apparently been writing the wrong name this entire time. Apparently his name is Glip, not Chibi. I'm gonna have to go back and fix that if I ever find the time. Thanks for reading, and please leave a review to let me know what you thought! Ciao for Now, readers!


	13. AN

**Hey guys. I'm really sorry if you were looking for a new chapter, since it's been a long time, but sadly, it's not. I've been gone a LOT from , i know, but i need a long break from my life. my entire life has just been turning into crap, and i need some time to put myself back together. I've gotten really bad, and i need to stop before i get even worse and then no one would ever hear from me again. sorry for troubling you with this, but i need to let you guys going on. i dont want you guys to hate me, although i completly understand if you do. between trying to stop things i do to cope with my depression, and trying to resolve everything, i just cant get into writing anymore. for right now, everything is on hiatus. im so sorry guys.**


End file.
